The Curse: Chapter 18
'Chapter 18 ' When the Minotaur slammed against my car, it made my Volkswagen move forward as if it was running, and I can assure you, my car wasn’t even on. I tried to turn the keys but the Minotaur had somehow manifested itself in front of my car. It stared down at me with cold, firce anger that I felt mysef shudder. The Minotaur raised his huge hand and slammed his fists against my hood. I couldn’t move inside my car as my Volkswagen trembled and my head started to swirl. But when I thought the worse was over, that’s when the Minotaur raised my car as if it didn’t pounds and flung it to the side. I grasped my head between my arms when it happened, so I didn’t get a concusion. When I opened my eyes, every was had block spots and the edges of my sight seemed to fade. I shook my head and tried to feel my body. My head was swirling, my back was aching majorly, my shoulders feels like they were pressed against a hot iron. But there was no blood – thankfully. '' But I staggared right up and managed to kick the already broken door. When I got out, I was breathing ragged breathes and I was cluthing my right arm that felt like it was strained. I huffed a breathe and started to limp. That’s when his loud and gruff bellow broke through the night, “Poor young demigod! And they say you are Zeus’s Bane?! Pathetic!” he laughed louder and started to walk towards me. And that’s when I ran – ''fast. '' *** I ran ... faster and faster ... then I stumbled. The house was just a few meters away, I had to get in there... Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for me to come home. I kept on running, my right leg bleeding, my cheeks and hands were full of scars and scratches. Almost there... I knocked forcefully on the black door. A woman with dark hair highlighted with white because of age, her light blue eyes widened when she saw me, "Jada!" she cried and hurriedly got me inside the house. Grandfather, a man whose dark brown hair had turned white, his dark eyes full of worry when he and Grandma carried me inside their house. While my grandparents took care of my wounds and tattered clothes, I can faintly hear the loud yell of the Minotaur outside my house. *** “Jada! Tell us what happened!” Grandma was practically yelling at me when Grandpa placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. “You, you w-won’t b-beli-believe me, i-if I d-did.” I stuttered. Grandma shook her head dismissively, “If you’re going to tell us about that freakish monster outside our house, then I believe you Grandfather and I had worse.” Then she stopped abruptly and seemed to have changed her mind, “No wait, ''this ''is worse. Zeus has already messed with my daughter, now he ruins my Granddaughter’s life!” I stared at Grandma blackly, “You. ''Know. About. Them?” Grandma looked annoyed and depressed at the same time, but she gave a wry nod, clutching Grandpa’s hand in hers. “That’s why the Minotaur can’t come near our house, when your mother was still alive---” Grandma starte to sob and tried to reach her with my hand, but the movement caused me great pain that I had to catch my breathe. Grandpa took my outstretched hand and placed it back beside my already seemed broken body. He carefully continued speaking as he soothed Grandma, “When you’re mother concieved you, she said you were a daughter of a strong and power being.” “Yeah, I think I am.” “She gave us a name.” Grandma spoke, “Jadelyn said you’re father was named Zeus and that he lived on ''and not ''in ''the Empire State Building. We never knew it literal.” “Even when you were just inside her body, monsters attacked us, honey. That’s the real reason why we decided to move from L.A. to here, your mother kept on telling us that we were safer if we were in New York.” Grandpa said, “But Jadelyn was already 8 months pregnant with you when we moved here, and the monsters got worst. Almost every minute, a monster came popping up and so we agreed.” “When we arrived here, at the first week, Zeus arrived and showed himself. Zeus loved Jadelyn so much, we can tell and so didn’t have it us to actually be angry at him.” Grandma said, wiping her tears away. “Your mother asked him to keep you safe, even if she would die, you must be kept safe. Jadelyn asked Zeus for his Oath.” Grandpa said, “But his Oath was: ''The child you carry within your womb will never be harmed by anyone, monster, god or human so as long as you breadth, but forever is this house untouchable to all monsters.” “That’s why all these years, the monster couldn’t come near me?” I asked. And they nodded. There was a cold silence between us, so the loud knock on our door made us jump. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 10:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Curse Category:Luna-daugter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page